Together
by xokatel
Summary: Childhood Friends AU Prompt from Tumblr. Mikasa x Annie, Annie x Mikasa, MikaAni(MikAni)/AniMika yuri/shoujo-ai love. In which Mikasa befriends the very distant Annie Leonhart at school. Falling for a first friend which turns into a first love in the process, proved to be difficult. Yet there was still something inside their hearts that said it's meant to be.


Tumblr OTP Prompt: Mikasa/Annie #2- Childhood best friends AU

Written For: my friend on tumblr.

Alternate school universe so lots of fluff and lighter characterizations.

* * *

_-Together-_

In which Mikasa befriends the very distant Annie Leonhart at school. Falling for a first friend which turns into a first love in the process, proved to be difficult. Yet there was still something inside their hearts that said it's meant to be.

Pairings: MikaAni with slight implied-ish Eren/Armin and Reiner/Bertholdt. Sasha/Potato, Levi/Cleaning

Rating: T

Warnings: There's also a lot of fluff being AU but I did my best with the characters gomenasai. Hope you all enjoy it! Light yuri implied shounen ai (hand holding)

* * *

_-12 years ago~_

The sun appeared to be shining, making it's break through, the soft patterns of clouds, decorated all across the sky. It seemed to be a regular afternoon, at St. Maria's preparatory school.

A young blonde boy, draped with a long baby blue jacket, sat next to another boy his age. Said other boy sat across from an older girl, with a large red scarf ,wrapped around her neck (despite the heat). The three friends sat side by side, during their break time, observing the clouds above them.

"That one, looks kind of like the cat we saw at the courtyard earlier this morning," the blonde pointed out with a grin, his light blue eyes were simply shimmering at the glint of the sun. The boy next to him had a sly smile on his face, as he leaned in closer to the blonde boy, unintentionally causing him to blush.

"Really Armin?...I dunno I mean I guess from your angle ,but it looks a lot like a Titan. And the one next to it is clearly some sort of soldier ready to fight at any moment!" Eren began punching his fists into the air in what seemed like a victorious action pose, as he motioned towards all the clouds.

Another rather feminine voice came out just after as the young female with dark hair much like the boy next to her answered, "Eren, how long are you going to keep up your obsession with Titans? It's a just a video game."

"Mikasa_-nee,_ it's a lot more than that I mean it's something that could have very well existed! Maybe our history books are keeping them a secret. Plus what mom said about the Titans and humanity being an old legend...and all the details in the game and stories, make it seem like it could happen again! So we have to be ready." Eren's face became more stern as his eyes seemed lit about with a blaze of fire. The older sister-figure to him shook her head.

"You're hopeless.." she drifted off saying with a bit of a smile as she ruffled the younger boy's hair. The blonde next to them, Armin smiled at the step-siblings, a bit of longing in his eyes at their own closeness. Something being an only child had brought to him. "But I hardly think playing a video game for hours on end would help a Titan attack" Mikasa finished with a victorious smirk.

"It's better then doing nothing. Humanity should always be ready for anything" Eren started. "Right Armin?"

The blonde boy next to him, scratched at the back of his neck, feeling a bit flustered from the closeness of his friend leaning in. "Umm..well It's hard to say as we-"

"Here he goes again, Eren you can't simply just make your little _boyfriend, _pick a side." This statement led to the blonde blushing a deep shade of pink, while Eren cocked his head to the side, confused. "It's not fair to him, and besides you're worrying too much if there were any Titans i'd protect both of you.." Mikasa finished with a rather determined smile.

It had indeed seemed like just another day there. A brunette girl was sitting on the wings of the playground, a potato stuffed into her mouth as one of the teachers seemed to be lecturing her.

There was another older Junior high school boy, who appeared short for his age, sitting by himself cleaning the equipment, in the playground, with a spray bottle and small white handkerchief. He had been on the school's disciplinary committee as it showed with the arm green and brown armband with "Levi" written in kanji symbols.

It appeared he had also been told to help out with the younger grades in the school, as he would come down every now and then to help supervise the grade schools with several other junior high schoolers.

The rest of the kids seemed to be getting along, playing on the jungle gym, making castles in sandboxes ,and playing hide and seek all across the playground. Several kids were crouched down behind trees while another boy was left counting aloud.

Although by one of the benches in the school sat a girl that had recently caught the kid's attention. She had just transferred a week ago, and could have passed for being the twin sister of Armin. The young girl had striking sky blue eyes, and golden blonde hair all tied up behind her. She however, had only spoken to a few of the teachers and sat alone around the recess and lunch breaks, sometimes with a sketch book and pencil in hand.

It had caught the attention of the three best friends, Armin, Eren and Mikasa. Armin had tried to befriend her though was usually only able to manage a one-way conversation with the girl. Eren ended up almost getting into a fist-fight with the girl, speaking of how he was simply 'the strongest kid at school', and attempted to befriend her by having her join his imaginary "Titan Attack Club."

Mikasa Ackerman, couldn't help but notice the blonde's expressions lately have remained rather vacant. Her eyes were often turned down and she'd only speak a few words if needed. Her pale lips were almost always caught into a pout or frown.

They had spoken a few words, or more like Mikasa told her to "leave Eren alone, he's been on this Titan hunting hype..but if you really need someone to fight you can try me" since her brother was still the younger and smaller of the two, when they fought. Annie had smirked replied with an "Interesting.." before it was all cut short by a school supervisor. The blonde and Mikasa both bowed and Annie kept her distance again.

Mikasa hadn't spoken to her since then due to the upset. Not to say Annie was any more social. She could only have been a kid though, and seeing her all alone gave an unsettling feeling in the brunette girl's mind. After hearing Eren's side of the story and how he wanted to learn to fight from the older blonde, and even asked her to train him...well it caused Mikasa to change her mind that little bit.

It had only been a week and readjusting must have been hard for the new girl.

Several times during the week she noticed a rather intimate looking pair of two high school boys, both standing by Annie in front of the school gates until she had left for school. Reiner and Bertholdt had been the names Mikasa recalled Annie saying goodbye to before entering the building with the rest of the class. They must have been part of her family, as it seemed.

Mikasa took a deep breath, the girl must have been around her age, about 6 or 7 so there shouldn't have been any nerves. Mikasa took a breath, moving the large red scarf up a few inches to cover the part of her face, she felt must have looked nervous. Perhaps a childish defense mechanism but she was a child, despite how much older her personality around Eren and Armin had been. As she stood up, the two cloud gazers turned their heads.

"Mikasa?" Armin asked.

"Where are you going?" Eren asked, quizzical.

"I'm gonna try to talk to her again.." Mikasa responded as calmly as she could walking over toward the playground benches in scarf and little pink dress, looking determined as a 7 year old could. She didn't know exactly what to feel or do when she found herself face to face with the closed off Annie Leonhardt.

The blonde must have noticed her presence and shadow looming over the the young blonde girl. Mikasa made a sound as if she was clearing her throat, feeling a rather anxious feeling all across her. One that seemed to usual go away as she was used to being in control. "Um...Annie?" her voice more sheepishly came in then intended.

In a second Annie finally looked up after breathing a heavy sigh, and her gaze met Mikasa's. Soft grey-blue eyes met sky blue, and there was a spark of sorts. Mikasa seemed to take it as a need to befriend the other girl, the blonde simply pouted turning away from the other girl for a moment. "Ackerman, right?"

"Yes..." Mikasa answered feeling an oncoming pause between them as the blonde turned back to the small art book beside her.

"I wanted to talk to you," Mikasa began, nervously shifting her fingers clenching the scarf around her neck.

"I can see that," the blonde answered lips in a rather rare smirk. "I'm not going to pick on your brother and he honestly asked to have a fight with me if that's what you're wondering, happy now" Annie explained stubbornly, eyes widening a bit as she noticed the older girl shaking her head.

"I know. He told me after what happened that's not why I'm here." Mikasa responded a bit of a flush staining her cheeks, had she left that kind of impression?

Annie lips pursed together as if thinking over her next words carefully. "So why are you here..?"

Mikasa stopped for a moment a hand behind her neck. She wasn't sure of herself right now but still found herself drawn to this young blue eyed lonely girl. "I..._think I'd like_ for us to be friends."

"Friends?" Annie asked almost baffled, it was certainly an unsure way of answering for starters. Yet the young girl seemed to push forward. She held out her hand in front of the blonde, voice a bit shaken but said. "Let's start over again then okay? I'm Mikasa Ackerman." she answered.

The blonde girl took a moment before standing up right next to the older girl. Mikasa couldn't help but take notice of the height difference between them, and it caused Annie to look away in a blush. "You're just thinking, _she's so short _arn't you?"

"Huh, no -no of course not," Mikasa answered a bit unsure of herself acting this nervous in front of someone, she hadn't felt like this before. She waved her hands in front of her as if to show emphasis that wasn't at all what just occurred in her mind, well not in a demeaning way.

The blonde turned back for a moment, seeming satisfied as took the brunettes hand in her own. "Fine, I'm Annie Leonhardt...we'll see how things go" she answered before taking a seat onto the bench. She looked expectantly at Mikasa, seeing as she was still just standing in the same spot with her hand held out.

"Ah ha" Mikasa laughed a bit nervously looking around until she could find her next topic of conversation, she noticed the open page of Annie's book "So...hey that's actually really good!" Mikasa noticed.

Annie took the compliment a bit oddly, "Actually? Good."

Mikasa could feel a bit of annoyance coming up towards the girl, but still couldn't give up just yet. For some reason or another. "So, mind if I sit here?" Mikasa asked, noting the empty space besides Annie.

Annie took a breath, "Do what you want.." she tried to sound indifferent although there was a bit of a smile hidden throughout. Mikasa sat next to her quietly occasionally making comments on the birds, trees, and various characters that Annie had shown her, throughout her book.

It was the start of a rather awkward but lasting friendship between the two.

* * *

_-2 years later-_

Towards this point in the school year Annie and Mikasa's friendship began to bloom. Neither girls had been too extroverted or talkative for that matter but there was almost a method of looking between them that had helped them to communicate.

"So is your brother picking you up from school again?" Mikasa asked, helping Annie paste together pieces of newspaper over a balloon, for their art class. Annie worked on the other side of the paper mache project, glueing on her pieces with her usual indifferent look.

The blonde nodded. She had grown a little taller over the years and a bit more open about herself too boot. Mikasa still couldn't help the nerves she felt just talking to the blonde, even after all this time. Perhaps it was simply what happens when you meet such an important friend. That was her reasoning at least.

"Mm-hmm though he's been so busy with his boyfriend lately it's hard to tell if he's gonna really have time to help me with my science project later in the day," Annie said a bit exasperated. "I don't think I'll ever understand the feeling teenagers get when they date someone, it just seems like it takes up a lot of time..and make them idiotic"

Mikasa felt herself restraining from laughing at the comment and the usual pout on her friend's lips. "Ah, Reiner's still with umm...Bertholdt right? That does sound it would take a lot of time, but i'm sure they enjoy it together."

"I guess...And yeah those two have been together for over 2 years now ...it just seems like all this love stuff between them makes them act pretty ridiculous. I don't think I want to grow older if it means I start acting like those two...Though even people are in our grade are having crushes. It all seems stupid...we're not even ten Mikasa! And now I don't have anyone to help me with my project for tomorrow...my parents are still at work" Annie explained in her rather exasperated voice.

Mikasa both liked and hated seeing this side of Annie, the quiet girl who would go from uttering a few needed words to _really speaking her mind_, and she had no problem saying her opinions to Mikasa. The other girl shook her head, _That's always been my Annie. _"I guess you're right but I mean but it's like our mom told Eren and me..." she paused taking a glance at her younger brother doing a similar art project with Armin aside him, "We're all going to find someone we really care for some time more than anyone else, it's a part of growing up." she cleared her throat a bit seeing the rather exasperated look in Annie's eyes.

"Well in that case, I hope neither of us grows up. Sometimes I feel like you and I are the only kids here with common sense.." Annie finished her resolve firm for this time.

"Ha, I guess you're right" Mikasa replied feeling a part of herself fighting back the laughter. _Really growing up to care for someone can't be all that bad. _Yet the young girls agreed to the notion. "So since you're brother might be busy how about I come over to help you with your project, I still have to finish my book report and I helped Eren already with his homework." the older girl offered.

Annie paused for a moment, finished with plastering on papers to her side of the balloon. "That would actually really help..." she turned to the side a bit as her cheeks stained a light pink. "Uh-well I don't say this often but thank you...I guess.." she finished a soft smile now overriding her previous and usual facial expressions. The smile being directed write towards the older girl, caused her to stop working on her half of the project, she felt a warm feeling throughout her chest and returned the gesture.

"Not a problem" Mikasa responded, wondering why those old nervous feelings of first meeting her friend had only continued to grow throughout the years. _Yes maybe caring for someone isn't really all that bad._

* * *

_-5 years later-_

At this time both Annie and Mikasa had moved up into their Jr. High years. Annie's personality remained quite similar, serious at times and only truly opening up around a few select people.

Mikasa had gotten more confident. She still wore the red scarf around her neck, she had received from her younger brother, but cut her hair shorter. When Annie asked the girl simply replied with "the long hair was just getting in the way", it gave Mikasa a feeling as is she had grown just that little bit stronger. The two had become nearly inseparable, often side by side yet the mere question about their relationship would be answered with a quick "It's nothing special" from either of the two.

The 14 year old girls were nearing their last year of Jr. High school together. and the thought of entrance exams filled their minds. Both had accelerated through their courses but it couldn't help but come to mind.

"Annie?" Mikasa spoke out, she had become more defined in her facial features, almost 15 years old and yet she had maintained a sophisticated older look to her. She had grown by now to her full height at 5'7'' and had a rather toned physique much like one of the "soldiers" Eren had mentioned in his _'Titans' _video games.

"Yes," the blonde replied, drawing a card from on top of a large pile in front of her. Her voice remained rather passive which made the subject all the harder to bring up. Annie too had grown up over the years, both were wearing their current school unifrom brown cropped jackets over white blouses and brown and white plaid skirts. Even sitting down across from each other you could see the 7 inch height difference between them. Mikasa dared not to mention it, at least on a regular basis, though there had been times when she couldn't help herself, seeing Annie's face blush even darker shades of red then when they were kids and just teasing each other for the fun of it all.

Now Mikasa wasn't all that sure. She had been together in this often quiet friendship with the girl, yet that anxiousness all throughout the years seemed to only grow and oddly almost make sense as if this was a natural part of growin up. The feeling of being close by Annie, wanting to sit next to her, spending the un-needed extra study time with Annie alone on a subject she already mastered...and the nagging feeling to ask her if she changed her mind on the whole "never wanting to grow up and really like someone" concept, sure it had been 5 years there were changes and as friends it wasn't entirely of her business yet Mikasa couldn't help but wonder.

"Annie...are you really going to Fujimiya High School ... next year? " she couldn't help but ask now. _All the way in Kyoto._

The blonde perked up, announcing she was placing one card on the offensive mode, before answering. "It looks that way considering my family is moving there, my parents got new jobs there and we can finally spend time together now as well..."

"Oh.. well I'm sure that will be a good change then..." Mikasa's voice trailed off, forcing out a smile as she feared for something like this happening since they first started off this school year. _Are you really leaving?_

Annie seemed to have quite an array of mixed emotions in her eyes, her lips curved downwards as she asked, almost melancholy. "You'll still be going to a school here in Tokyo?" Annie asked although knowing the answer.

Mikasa nodded, a hand running through her hair nervously as she responded. "Yes, it's not as though it's that far anyway but I guess I'm going to...miss having you so near. Uh Armin and Eren will as well.." Mikasa tried masking up her original message, Annie's piercing blue eyes seemed to stare straight into her, looking to find something within the other girl she couldn't before, or that's what it seemed like.

"I know what you're trying to say, it will be a change." Annie responded, almost conveying what she truly meant but changed their topic, soon after, as she gazed away, from Mikasa ,for that brief moment. A deep frown forming on Annie's soft lips. Annie had a light pink lipgloss coating over them almost giving them a shine to them, it would occasionally distract the brunette girl across from her. "Its your turn"

Mikasa took a moment for things to sink in before she blinked, the cards set face down in front of her. "Oh right? It's hard to believe The Titan video games are still going on now and made into a TCG as well."

Annie nodded, a bored expression covering up the previous one. "It wouldn't exactly be my first choice in a game but Reiner did buy it for me thinking it would probably have me be more social or something with the other students who play it here."

Mikasa laughed at the gesture placing two cards face down in front of her, "And I'm going to wait until my next turn to do anything more. And well it looks like we've just been playing this game together anyway. Maybe he expected us to start up some school club."

Annie entertained the idea, drawing from the deck, "Maybe. Probably... Anyway I'm going to put my level 9 Titan in attack mode now attacking your face down card." Annie explained, placing down two other cards next to it, to 'boost it's power',

"I'm going to use my Survey Coorps mission trap, stopping your Titan for 3 more turns." Mikasa announced triumphantly enjoying the pout upon the younger girls lips. The light pink gloss really accentuated them to the point where Mikasa found herself entranced, or that's the excuse she would tell herself. It had nothing to do with the fact Mikasa Ackerman, found Annie Leonhardt absolutely beautiful, even all her quirks. "We could always ask Armin and Eren to join,"

Annie snorted at the idea pointing behind her, "Those two have been lost in their own duel for the past hour, supposedly Eren's still explaining the rules but..." she stopped as the two girls turned around, seeing Armin's rather flustered face, glancing up at the other boy every now and then, whose hand had moved on top of Armin's every now and then. The smile on the brunettes face showed anything but it being a "pure accident."

Both Annie and Mikasa sighed around the same time. "You may have a point,"

"Those two have grown rather idiotic..." Annie began. "A part of growin up I suppose..." she spoke with a rather distant tone of voice.

"I guess it's what liking someone, does to you right?" Mikasa joked, remembering their earlier conversations, of love making one idiotic. Though Mikasa winced expecting ,Annie to talk about caring for someone so much, being a waste of time.

To her surprise Annie stopped, turning around to meet Mikasa's gaze. The brunette felt a hand drawing nearer to her own, lightly laying over hers. Annie's current expression had been covered by her long blonde bangs, while Mikasa remained open mouthed in shock.

"I'm going to miss you too Ackerman..." Annie mumbled, a late reply to their earlier topic, in a rather soft tone of voice. Something sparked between the two of them and Mikasa finally understood what all those nerves had meant all these years, the anxiety, the need to become closer and being drawn to someone...It all had led to this.

_Annie...it seems you have changed. Or become more honest then I have._

* * *

-1 year later-

Mikasa and Annie stood across from each other in the train terminal. Annie had a few bags beside her, she wore a blue and white dress to contrast with her eyes, making Mikasa take notice.

_I still had yet to tell you...Annie.._ Mikasa wondered what had taken her so long. Over the past year they had rarely spoken of their missing each other or the inevitable future. They had become closer, in proximity at least occasionally holding their hands together or spending time simply leaning against each other at Annie's home. Reiner and Bertholdt seemed to be the only ones who picked up on it but yet again both girls denied their bond as being "nothing special."

_You still have no clue Mikasa do you? How much you changed me since we first met...it's too bad though it had to end here. _Annie looked down at the station, unable to truly meet Mikasa's gaze. _You have become the most important person to me...and now I feel just like an idiot. The one I promised myself I'd never be._

"Even if we are in different school's we'll still stay in touch," Mikasa brought out some assurance, although whether she herself believed the words or not, well it was all a mystery. The thought cause Annie to form a half-smile, her lips tracing upwards as a light seemed to shine through her sky blue eyes.

Before Mikasa could think of what to add, she gasped. Feeling a soft and warm body pressed next to her, as two soft slender arms reached around her neck. Annie was standing on her tip toes just to meet Mikasa at a face to face level. The older girl wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Promise me Ackerman, we will still see each other, and I'll promise to come back her when I finish high school.

Mikasa felt a throbbing feeling all throughout her and she knew her eyes had been tearing up and her cheeks stained red, she buried her face into the blonde's neck wishing she had the courage to say those 3 words she feared of all these years. "I promise."

The two broke apart for a moment, as Annie earned a knowing look from her older brother Reiner as he gently led Annie away. He looked over to Mikasa. "Thanks for taking care of her all this while."

He was lucky he'd get to see his love whenever he wanted as they both had chosen the same college. Yet, it was obvious Reiner would be sad to leave him hometown.

Mikasa turned away in a blush as she heard Annie whisper something.

_At this moment she didn't have the courage to simply burst out what she's been keeping inside all these years, and explain every moment with Annie that made her feel more and more complete. Though she had become idiotic to want to do just that. _

As soon as she knew Annie was out of earshot. She whispered. "I love you..." the words coming out to sudden yet confirming Mikasa's earlier thoughts about heerself.

It was Annie's fault for making her feel like this and not be able to let it go. As of course, Annie, she couldn't have said goodbye but _I'll see you soon._

This made it impossible as well for her to let go of her childhood friend now. The one closest to her heart and her first...

_Love._ It had certainly caused her to become idiotic and ridiculous, Annie was right they never should have grown up. But it was all too late for it now. She saw Annie wave goodbye through the window of the train and Mikasa knew she'd do whatever it took to retain this feeling, after all Annie had been the one to cause it so it only seemed fair she would have to take responsibility for her actions when she came back

* * *

_-Present day-_

Mikasa's high school years seemed to past faster then she would imagine. She kept herself busy being the student council president and top of her class, while helping along Eren and Armin in both academics and not making complete fools around each other.

The thought of really dating someone else, even the so called "idol" like girls who had made their confessions to Mikasa, well it all seemed pointless. She would call and write to Annie though the distance between their letters and phone calls only increased in her final year of high school. Her last week at high school had begun making her think they would have been in even more contact, as it came closer to the date they'd reunite for good.

As of lately she hadn't heard from Annie unsure of what had happened. Knowing her she knew or hoped Annie hadn't found a replacement herself, someone else who makes her feel...idiotic.

"All done for this week, thanks Pres!" One of the younger members of the student council announce, the older girl bowed lightly taking her leave from the classroom. Whether or not their promise to remain together seemed all up to fate itself, but for now she would go home and wait.

"Ackerman, as the President should you really be leaving this early?" a voice called out to her. One that felt like an illusion to Mikasa who turned around almost immediately. Had she mentioned something about being done with school a bit earlier in Kyoto?

The girl she'd known all throughout her life, the one who'd cause her to feel that complete. Annie Leonhardt leaned against the school gates, smirking at Mikasa as if they had no distance between them all this years. As if nothing would change.

"Annie..." Mikasa said softly walking over towards the girl. She felt that same bit of nervousness, as she came closer. Annie wrapped her slim arms around Mikasa's neck just like that day. Mikasa felt a warmth spread through her as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mikasa..." Annie responded feeling arms wrap around her waist, she leaned up inches away from the school's president, not caring about the students passing by. She smiled leaning up towards the girl as their lips met. It was just a moment of bliss, but it seemed as if the time between them had become meaningless. It all had to lead to this moment.

Annie had a rather sly look in her eyes, not a "I've missed you" or an explanation of where she's been but a- "I'm sorry I had taken so long...but-" Annie looked straight into her eyes, the girl who meant the most to her, "I'm not going to say this often, but thank you-" she paused face flushing as she continued to stand on her tip toes to reach up to Mikasa, who finally leaned down towards her. "I love you too," Annie whispered softly, causing Mikasa's eyes to swirl with a mix of emotion.

"Annie..." she hummed holding the girl close to her.

The words that were spoken, seemed to take all those nerves away. It's as though in this moment everything had become right and the feeling of loneliness or longing all melted away. They had both grown up and cared for someone more than anyone else, and as a result became quite idiotic. So they would take the rest of their lives making up to each other for doing so. Who was to say though this was all a bad thing?

For now this bliss was all that was needed from childhood friends to a first love. They reached this stage of completion,_ together._


End file.
